


A Rainy Night in Summer

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Romancing Aaron Hotchner [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: A cabin in the mountains brings a little romance and a lot of intimacy into Aaron’s life.





	A Rainy Night in Summer

Late June had Aaron itching to go to the mountains and doing a little camping and fishing. Back to back cases had his team running a bit ragged, so he negotiated a couple of weekends in a row off for the team. Typically Aaron would want to take Jack, and the two of them would camp out in the open woods near one of Aaron's favorite lakes, but with how busy work had gotten Aaron had not had a chance to spend any quality time with his lover. He decided that a long weekend, just the two of them was going to be the right choice.

Jessica agreed to watch Jack and the animals for the whole weekend, giving Aaron time with Tony. It was early morning on Saturday and Aaron was flying down the highway with Tony beside him, and the open road stretched out before them.

"So, what did you have to promise Strauss to be able to get the next couple of weekends off?"

"Nothing, actually. When I went to see her, the AD was there, and he basically told her to grant my request. That our team had been running ragged, and she should have been more aware of the problem."

"Wow, so how do you think AD Richmond knew?"

"He tracks the BAU, our cases, our closure rate, and our time off."

"And why is he so interested in the BAU? He overseas so many other departments."

Aaron had a suspicion, but he didn't want to break a team member's confidentiality if he was right. "I don't know. I think maybe it's all of the high profile cases we've been dealing with lately. He's kept a closer eye on us after Foyet." Aaron frowned a moment, he didn't want to think of those weeks he had been put under FBI protection with Jack. He had hated being away from Tony but was grateful when Fugitive Retrieval had gotten involved. They had been able to track down Foyet, and with the information, Garcia had dug up, that team had taken Foyet down, and Aaron and Jack were able to return back home. The year since had seen Tony moving in with Aaron and Jack and the two of them getting closer. Aaron confessing his feelings just a couple of months prior was a turning point for both of them. Things were better than Aaron could ever hope for.

"Is he wondering if your team is going to snap or something?"

Aaron chuckled but thought that there might be a grain of truth in Tony's question.

"I don't know, all I know is we have two four day weekends, and I am going to make the best of both."

The rest of the drive up to the lakeside mountain cabin had the two men quietly talking about things they hoped for in the near future. Aaron would be happy with what he had, he wasn't ready for a more significant commitment, living together and making a life with the man he loved was enough for now, which Tony agreed with.

They made it just after sunset. After parking, Aaron and Tony pulled their bags and some grocery bags out of the car and into the cabin. Thankfully there was a new kitchen that had been installed as both Aaron and Tony liked to cook.

Aaron got the bags in the bedroom and got them unpacked while Tony worked on getting the kitchen to how he liked it. 

"This place is nice, Aaron. How did you hear about it?"

Aaron came back down the stairs to get some water and wait until Tony was done fussing. 

"The place we used to go was sold to some developers who are in the middle of turning the current cabins into some high-end luxury vacation homes. They actually recommended this place, saying they knew the owners of the main lodge. "

"I think I really like this one. Come on, let's go see out back." Tony grabbed some water and walked outside to a deck that sat high above the lake. The deck also had chairs, a table, a propane grill, and some solar lighting that helped to cast a soft glow on their immediate surroundings, and out towards the edge of the water. "Wow, this is beautiful. It's different than the beach house. Gives you the feeling of being secluded."

"Yeah, it does. Are you still wanting to try fishing?" Aaron smiled wide as he looked at the uncertain expression on Tony's face.

"I am willing to give it a try. But, Aaron I am a consummate city boy. You know that."

"You like the beach."

"That is different. That is still civilization. This is something else entirely. Though, I kind of like it. I just have to try to get used to this outdoorsy stuff." 

"One weekend this summer, Jack and I will take you on a real camping trip."

"You mean like tents and sleeping bags and stuff?"

"Yep."

"I am not sure if I am ready for that." Aaron looked over at Tony and could see the teasing smile on his face. "But, if I must endure, I must."

Aaron grabbed Tony's hand and kissed the back before he got up and went back into the kitchen. They had brought some steaks, corn, and vegetables for grilling. He got the steaks marinating, and cut up the eggplant to salt it so some of the bitter could be drawn out. Corn on the corn he pulled back the husks, cleaned out the silk, slathered them with butter, and put the husks back over the corn. He would grill them directly on the heat in the husks.

Walking back out to the deck, Aaron started up the grill which already had coals ready to heat up. 

"Anything I can do?" Tony stood and followed Aaron back into the cabin.

"You can get the wine open and set it out to breathe and if you want a salad, to go with all of this that would be good."

Tony moved to the back counter where he had set out the wines they had brought with them. He pulled out a favorite red, opened it, and poured it into a decanter that Aaron had packed with the kitchen items.

Aaron went outside to check on the grill and noticed it was almost at the perfect temperature. He grabbed the plate with the corn and set them on the rack. They would hang out while he did the rest of the cooking. Stir-frying the vegetables first, then getting the steaks on. 

Tony came out of the cabin with the wine and the salad at the moment that Aaron was plating up the steaks and other food.

"This looks amazing."

"Hold that thought." Aaron went back inside, turned off the main lights, and found the second switch that turned on the fairy lights that were strung from the roof of the cabin to the railing of the deck. He came back out and lit the candles that were on the table. 

"Are you trying to romance me, Aaron?" Tony crookedly smiled as he leaned forward to look Aaron in the eyes. 

"Maybe I am." Aaron felt his cheeks heat up with the blush that crossed over his face. "I love you. I haven't had time the last couple of months to take the time to romance you."

"Aaron, you don't have to make grand gestures, you know that."

"I do, but I also know what a romantic you are at heart, Tony DiNozzo. You make me want to do those grand gestures, as well as all of the little things we do for each other day to day. I never want to take you or what we have found for granted."

"I love you, Aaron. And this all is amazing."

Dinner was a quiet affair as Tony and Aaron talked about everything they had not had a chance to talk about in the prior weeks leading up to this mini vacation. The food was savored, as was the wine. When they were done, Aaron took the plates inside and set them in the sink to be washed later. Before going back outside with some coffee, Aaron turned on the sound system and had some romantic songs playing from Tony's own playlist. Setting the coffee down, Aaron pulled Tony to his feet and pulled him close. Leading his lover around the deck to the crooning of Frank Sinatra, Aaron sealed his lips over Tony's, kissing him with every emotion he was feeling at that moment. After the second song, a light summer rain started to come down, but Aaron didn't want to move, he kept swaying with Tony, pressing his lips once more against his lover's. 

Aaron loved the taste of Tony. There was a sweet, yet smokey flavor to his kisses tinged with the coffee he drank during the day, and a little bit of wine that was lingering after dinner. Aaron moaned as Tony opened, letting Aaron slip his tongue inside. The rain fell softly over them as Aaron explored Tony's mouth, one hand slid under Tony's polo shirt, and when Aaron's warm hand touched Tony's cool skin, the sensation was heightened for the both of them. 

Aaron's opposite hand slipped under the band of Tony's jeans and slid down to grip his ass. The music played on, the light shimmered, and the rain continued to fall. Aaron was content to sway along, touching as much of Tony as he could, while Tony slipped his hands under Aaron's shirt and gripped his waist. Water dropped along Aaron's face, the fresh taste of the rain mixed with Tony's flavors, and it set Aaron's heart racing. There was no hurry to what they were doing, a gentle intimacy shared between two lovers who were caught up in a moment of wonder.

Reluctantly Aaron pulled back to catch his breath. He tipped his head up and closed his eyes, letting the rainfall over him, he moaned in the back of his throat as Tony licked up the water that dripped onto Aaron's neck. Tony's teeth nipped at Aaron's jaw, making Aaron's breath catch in his throat. Tony kept up the gentle assault on Aaron's jaw and neck, making Aaron shake with such pleasure that he became light-headed and almost lax in Tony's arms. 

Tony finally pulled back and cupped Aaron's cheek, lifting his head up, so they could look each other in the eye.

"You look beautiful, Aaron." Tony's eyes held every emotion he was feeling, and it humbled Aaron right where he stood. The rain kept falling as little droplets landed on Tony's eyelashes, making the green in his eyes sparkle and the fairy lights shone down through the rain. Heart racing, emotions high Aaron pulled Tony roughly against him as he gripped Tony behind his neck. The kiss this time wasn't gentle, it was passionate, searing, and conveyed what it was that Aaron wanted. Heat, tinged with a little pain as teeth clashed, and he bit Tony's lip just enough to make Tony melt in his arms. If he thought he could get away with it, Aaron would drop to his knees and show Tony with hands and mouth what he wanted to do. 

"I uh, I think we should go inside."

Tony's eyes were half closed as his head fell to one shoulder. He looked at Aaron through slitted eyes and smiled. 

"Yes, let's do that." Tony slurred. Aaron chuckled and had the urge to lift Tony in his arms and carry him over the threshold, but there was no way he was going to do that. The man was as tall and broad as Aaron, so the best he could do was pull his lover along until they stumbled through the door, tearing at each other's clothes as the rain gently continued to fall outside. Aaron showed Tony with his body what it was sometimes hard to say in words. After satiating their desires, Tony laying on top of Aaron on the couch, hands touching, more kissing things couldn't get any more perfect. 

"I think I will love you for the rest of my days, Tony." Aaron sighed happily before he closed his eyes in light sleep, arms wrapped around the man he loved.


End file.
